


Do it for him

by Dappled_san



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Paps gotta get love okay, Practice Battle, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dappled_san/pseuds/Dappled_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally get Undyne to train you, and with some motivation..She gets you to get up and try again.. Maybe you did have someone to fight for..</p><p>This was gonna be part of my other story..but it stuck out wayy too much!</p><p>Steven universe lyrics used! I do not own them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it for him

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write fighting..at all..
> 
> So if you get confused tell mee

"Now _________, Yah gotta try that again.."

The scaly, fish monster groaned as you flopped chest down onto the training ground floor. Nose barely kissing the floor below..you exhaled, this would be the third time you attempted this..and Undyne was growing impatient, your training seasons were growing shorter and shorter..

maybe because she began to dry out from the surface sun..? She's been here on the surface for quite a while, you'd think she'd be used to the beating rays.. Or maybe it's because she was growing tried of you..whatever the reason you still kept going..Standing and dusting yourself off, you looked over at the two bodies watching you..well three, if the third wasn't fast asleep. Frisk, Papyrus, and the slumbering Sans sat on the side lines. 

Frisk held a small sign that had words of encouragement written on it..while the booming voice of the tallest skeleton, Papyrus, bellowed " HUMAN! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! ONE DAY YOU TOO CAN BE AS GREAT AS I! WELL, MAYBE, BUT THERE WILL BE SPAGHETTI AFTER TRAINING, ALWAYS!" you smiled, the childish skeleton was a great friend of yours..actually he was the whole reason you decided to try to train. Since Undyne didn't have much to do since Frisk freed them from the underground, and because you had watched Papyrus training himself..you basically begged the Fish woman to let you practice with them..

" Welll, it's not like me and the bonehead over there are really training for anything..Ehh I don't know kid, can your human body handle such bad ass training?"

" Yes yes! I wanna be able to fight..just in case..I..I wanna be able to fight for my friends..for Pap.." As if she could see the determination glowing from your face, she gave in..and here you are. 

" Well? _______, I don't got all day! I have a date with Alphys later tonight!"

You quickly turned your head back towards Undyne, and nodded " Yes, Ma'am." She chuckled, shaking her head " Ma'am?! Wow Kid didn't think you had that much respect for me to call me, Ma'am." You rolled your eyes, chuckling as well before you tried your move again..you weld a sword..happily given to you by Pap himself when he found out he was going to have a new sparing partner. Even if it was a great weapon, it was put to waste in your hands.. Yet again she had you off your feet and on your back.

You muttered a few curses, slamming your fist into the stone ground in anger " God damn it! I won't be able to do anything! I'm useless!" You hissed..Papyrus from the distance looked at you in pain, and was about to call out, but Undyne waved him to be still..your eyes then shut tightly as tears began to cause a sting... You couldn't see her, but you heard the heavy metal of Undyne's armor clanking together as she made her way to your side. She kneeled, grasping your shoulders and pulling you up into a sit.."Hey, Listen.." Her voice more at ease now, which kind of threw you off guard," You wanna know what keeps me motivated? To get up and keep on tryin'?" 

You finally opened your eyes, and looked up at your friend. She reached into her front chest plate and pulled out a worn out photo of her and Alphys; Standing together, happily leaning on each other. " I know it might seem kinda freaky that I had this even before that kid over there helped me out and we started dating...but she's always kept me going..All you gotta do is find that person that means a whole lot to you..and jump into battle like their life depends on it." 

Your eyes shifted from your teachers face and over to the three figures in the distance. Your gaze then landed directly on Papyrus..another soft grin laced your lips, and a warm glow took over your cheeks as he and Frisk were now holding flags, shaking them around as you finally looked at them.

You looked back, Undyne was standing with a smirk on her face and a hand held out to help you up. You gladly took the assistance, and you were back in your feet..and then something odd happened..

" You do it for him."

" What?"

" I said you do it for him, and you would do it again..you do it for her, that is to say you'd do it..." She lifted a newly formed spear, " for him.."

Keep your, stance wide  
Keep your body lower  
Now you're moving forward   
balance is the key

She pushed your feet into a proper alinement with her spear, and you raised the sword upwards. Your eyes glimmering as she finally stepped in front of you.

 

Right foot; left foot,  
Now go even faster  
And as you're moving backwards  
Keep your eyes on me

You followed her lead, eyes fixated on her movements..little did you know Papyrus was watching you with interest, only to be drawn back by his waking brothers snickering. The tall skeletons face flushed Orange.

" Keep my stance wide," you began to repeat her orders, she nodded in response "Good"

"Keep my body lowered,  
As I'm moving forward" your eyes flickered over to the small group at the side, only to snap back at your teacher's sharp voice.

"Concentrate! Don't you want him to live!?" She hissed, Papyrus's grin turned to a face of confusion. He peaked over his shoulder, looking at his brother who was now fully awake and watching what was going on before him.."Sans? What does she mean by letting them live? I, the great papyrus, will be perfectly fine..right brother? You too?"  
Sans chuckled, nodding his lazy cranium " Of course Bro, Especially with ______ at your side..They're not someone you want to...rattle your bones with."

"SANS, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR OUTRAGEOUS PUNS"

You turned your head to look over at the two siblings only to be knocked down, Undyne shook her head and quickly pulled you onto your feet.

"Again, and pay attention this time nerd!"

"Right foot; left foot" you went at it again..

"Yah,but put your whole body into it!"  
Everything you have, everything you are  
You've got to give–"

Her eyes seemed to gaze away, as if she was lost in thought. As if she remembered her first encounter with Frisk..how determined she was to fight, to bring all of them..her..to the surface..  
Even if it meant hurting another living thing..

"...On the battle field  
When everything is chaos,  
And you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a spear;  
You just think about the life you'll have together after you get to the surface!"

She lunged, this time you were ready. You blocked her attack as she snapped out of her thoughts, trying to get a quick one on you.., but you were there to block and push her back. A loud clap erupted from Papyrus and Frisk, the small child's hands barely kept up with his enthusiasm filled movements. 

And then you do it for her,  
That's how you know you can win,  
You do it for her, that is to say  
You'll do it for him.

Deep down you know  
You weren't built for fighting,  
But that doesn't mean  
You're not prepared to try..

You looked down at your hands, over time they had began to blister, the constant strain of holding such a heavy weapon that was built for Papyrus. Yet, you fought through the pain..Only because Papyrus always promised you to help relieve the pain with healing spaghetti and allowing you time to show him funny pun videos on the Internet. Which at times seemed to make Sans more happy than it did Papyrus.. Yet he still sat there, to make you happy..even if it was toucher ..

"What they don't know  
Is your real advantage,  
When you live for someone  
You're prepared to die."

She told you, as you lifted your sword again to keep her off of you, yet at this point she threw more than one weapon at you. You quickly back tracked, almost being hit through the chest by one of the spears. You fell to one knee, panting..you didn't notice Papyrus's glance of shock at Undyne's words..

Die? The human wasn't going to die was she?! For who would she die for? Sans?! frisk?  
" SANS, BROTHER, I FEAR FOR THE HUMANS SAFETY. SHE IS WILLING TO DIE FOR YOU..THIS UPSET ME GREATLY..I-I DONT WANT HER TO DIE" the short skeleton huffed, shoving his hands into his jacket's pocket,

" Naw little bro, I don't think she's dyin' for me."

The younger one cocked a skelebrow, and then lifted his head in realization..She was going to die for Frisk?! " SANS, SHE MUST REALLY LOVE THE TINY HUMAN IF SHE IS TO DIE FOR THEM. THIS IS STILL UPSETTING, ITS MAKING ME FEEL FUNNY" 

"because you care a..skel-ton..?"

" S-SANS" he groaned, throwing his hands up against his face as it grew hot, " NEYH HEH HEH" he became flustered..maybe he did care for her..a little bit..or a lot..he wasn't sure.

"... Deep down I know  
That I'm just a human"

She nodded, " True "  
"..But I know that I can draw my sword and fight!"

"With my short existence!" You were to jump in and land a quick blow, which she blocked with ease, she praised you,"Good."

"I can make a difference!" You shoved her as roughly as a practice battle would allow, and she was taken back..Smirking with pride," Yes, excellent!"

"I can be there for him!" You managed to pin her down, placing your foot on her chest gently..throwing a prideful stances before angling your sword up into the air," I can, be his knight!"

I can do it for him,  
You do it for her  
" Okay, now do that again!"  
"Yes, ma'am."

After sometime of training some more, the both of you walked back over to the group..sword still in hand..

You do it for her, and now you say:

You bent down, back on one knee with you head bowed and the head of the sword dug deep in the ground as you leaned on the handle..right in front of a once a flustered Papyrus

"I'll do it for him."

" W-What..? Me? How WHAT?" His eyes grew wide, you perked up. Your eyes flickering up to his face.." Yeah Papyrus..I-I..I envy your abilities." You heard Undyne mutter something and snickered right after..you could've sworn it was something like " Abilities? Pft.." Sans went over to her side and elbowed her and she scoffed in pain. Shooting an angered look towards the short one, she was met with a sheepish grin and a lazy shoulder shrug.

"HUMAN? I KNOW I AM GREAT, YOU SHOULD ENVY MY AMAZING BATTLE SKILLS. MAYBE I SHOULD SPARE WITH YOU ONE TIME."

You felt your face fold up in a smile, it soon faded "..but." His voice was more at ease, which worried you. You could feel the concern swirl in your chest..

"Human, I-I do not want you to die for me!"  
He croaked, as if he was holding back tears..he got up from where he sat and pulled you up into a stand; then into a strong hug. Your head going into the nape of his neck as he held you up, " YOU ARE MUCH MORE WORTH TO ME ALIVE THAN DEAD. A DEAD HUMAN WONT BE GOOD FOR PAPYRUS!" 

You couldn't help it, you buried your face into his collar bone..Damn, you mean that much to him? Even so, you weren't going to let that stop you from defending him if he needed.."Thank you.." You muttered In a sniffle. You heard a cough behind you, Sans and Frisk were standing by each other..the tiny human holding their stomach as insisting they were hungry. San's eyes flickered over to his brother, and raised a skelbrow " I hate to be a mood killer, but it appears Frisk is hungry.." The short one muttered, grasping his tee shirt in agreement with the child.

"And my stomach is bone dry too. " 

"Sans you don't have a stomach.. " you groaned.. You simply got a few laughs in reply

Papyrus released you finally, and you both sighed..before all of you headed home.

Later that night, you knocked on Papyrus door..you assumed this was were he rushed to when he finished eating his spaghetti dinner. Since he did say something about wanting to go to his room to do "something important"

"Pap?" You called, you could hear his voice..it was dramatically changing as if he was acting..

"OH NO ITS THE MIGHTY PAPYRUS! SOMEONE SAVE OUR POOR POOR SOULS!"

You opened the door, knowing he wouldn't hear your small calls over his large ones. He didn't notice you right away, he was wrapped in his action figures..one that kinda looked like him..well if a large fluffy dog creature with a scarf and gloves count as a look a like..

Watching him, you giggled..biting your knuckle..He was cute..even as he acted this way..a childish behavior to you is great..people and monsters with this kind of behavior kept you calm and you could easily open up to the person. Papyrus was extremely easy, only at times he could be rather..jumpy. 

Without him seeing you, you quickly went to his table of action figures and grabbed the nearest you, before plopping down right behind him. Using the figures tiny hand, you tapped his shoulder and his head quickly spun around to look at who had intruded. "______?!?" He exclaimed, cheek bones growing a bright orange as he quickly tumbled forward, covering the toys " THESE ARE MY VERY RARE COLLECTABLES, NOT TO BE SEEN BY ANYONES EYES BUT MINE. NOT EVEN SANS HAS SEEN THEM!"

You laughed, leaning over him as you sat up on your knees, " Aww but Pap, come on buddy! I wanna see!" You tried your best to see past him, but even for a guy made of bones it was pretty hard to see through him. "NAYEH HEH HEH!" He whimpered as you went to touch his spine to shake him in a protest. " Pretty please!" You dropped the toy nearby.

Your hands went to "attempt" to tickle him, right up against the sides of his rib cage. To your surprise, he reacted as any person normally would. He busted out in a gut filled laugh, almost wheezing as you continued. Eventually he rolled over, pinning you to the floor next to the two of you "E-ENOUGH!!" He whined, his bony hands around your wrist. Your face began to light up at the position you were in, he was obvious to it.

" I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN NOT BE TICKLED BY A HUMAN. STATE YOUR REASON FOR COMING INTO MY ROOM AND INTERRUPTING MY "SPECIAL TIME" "

You exhaled, not really ready to move you just looked up at him, before finally speaking " I wanted..Wanted to talk to you about earlier..during training?" 

He grumbled, releasing you from his grip and rolling off of you to sit..cris cross apple Sause style, his "rare" toys out in the open. You'd save that question for later, about the toys..

" Yes, Human? We can talk about it..." He was quieter, you swallowed. You hated when he got super serious.." I wanted to let you know, if I had to..I would die for you. D-Don't say anything yet!" He was going to protest, but you held up your hand, "You're one of my best friends Pap, I don't know if you'd do the same, you know..die for me, but.." He grabbed your hands, holding them in his boney ones..thumb bone rolling around on the top of your skin covered ones. " I-I would totally be by your side in battle.." He smiled, his face orange again..you loved it when he got like that, "_______.." He began, trailing off..his eyes fixated on yours " Of course I would die for you, YOU ARE MY BESTEST FRIEND AS WELL!" You giggled, this time you pulled him into a hug

Resting your head up against his, you felt so safe knowing he had your back. It made your heart flutter.. You nuzzled his neck bones and you felt him shift. Before you knew it you were being pulled Down..your eyes wide with shock as you landed on him. Your legs went to both his sides in a semi split, and your chest rested up against his chest bone. Your face now resting on the red sweater he was always wearing..  
"It appears I have fallen, and REFUSE TO GET UP!" He chirped nervously, oh as if he didn't plan for you to be on him like this. You finally pushed up, sitting in his lap as he too sat up. "For a skeleton, you make such a comfy seat." You cooed, smiling softly while giggling.. He was kinda locked on you..staring at you like a big bone head. You noticed this, and grew quiet " Pap?" He didn't answer, so you shook his shoulders.

"Papy, buddy..come on speak to me.." At this point his left hand lifted up to rest on your cheek.." My Human, I've never noticed how..lovely..your face is." 

"P-Pap?" Your face grew hot, and he jumped out of it " I-IM SORRY HUMAN. I DONT KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME"

You brushed it off, and giggled some more " Pft ah it's fine, people always tell me I have a nice face..or I like to pretend they do.."

"Oh, but you do human! A very pretty face, very kissable too! AHK I MEAN-VERY SMOOCHABLE, NO NO, UM LIKEABLE?" He exhaled deeply, grabbing the bone between his eyes, you just sat there..staring with a confused glance in your eye. " Listen Human, I-I don't know what this f-feeling is. The past few days I've been thinking a-a lot about you human! I HAVE THIS SWIRLING FEELING IN MY CHEST." 

You blinked, was he.. Telling you he had feelings? You shook your head, trying to shake yourself awake..yet you still sat there in his lap..

You felt those same exact feelings when you were around Pap...you just never expected for him to be the first to say anything.."Papyrus.." You finally mustered, grasping his shoulders harder, " What you are feeling..is a crush. I should know, I too have that feeling..for you."

"REALLY?"

You nodded, smiling at him. He pulled you close, " WOWIE I DIDNT EVEN HAVE TO FINISH READING THE DATING BOOK TO CAPTURE MY FIRST LOVE INTEREST!" You giggled, gently pushing away to look at him. " So I'm assuming that's your way of asking me to be your Girlfriend?"

" I ASSUME SO, SHALL I KISS MY NEW GIRLFRIEND? IF SHE ALLOWS?" you nod, and before you knew it his teeth gently pressed against your lips causing you to release a happy sigh..he too moaned happily. Your hands slipped from his shoulders and went behind his skull. Pulling him closer, but soon he was pulling away..instead, he placed a toothy kiss on your lower jaw before going for your neck..nibbling hungry, which shocked you. 

You never thought he'd be so bold to explore anywhere but your lips.." h-heh Papy, I-I'm ticklish.." He just chuckled, continuing to attack your neck with affection. Nuzzling, toothly kissing, and playful biting, before he went for your collar bone.. Moving your shirt aside to access your flesh better.. Feeling nervous, you cleared your throat and he stopped " WHAT IS THE MATTER HUMAN GIRLFRIEND? AM I NOT PLEASING YOU?"

You shook your head " No no you are, but.. I think you're pushing it justt a bit dear.."

He got flustered " NYEH HEH HEH.." He muttered, covering his face " I AM S-SORRY HUMAN I JUST.. I READ AHEAD A BIT IN THE BOOK AND-" you cut him short as you placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, shhing hm gently and pulling his hands from his eyes " Come on Silybones.." You finally got out of his lap and scooted over to his rare Collectables and gently picked one up. You were soon greeted by his precense at your side..and you expected him to grab the figure from your grasp..

But instead, he too took one of them and sat at your side. " Can I hear about these now..?"

" O-OF COURSE, SINCE WE ARE NOW DATING I WILL ALLOW YOU TO ASK ME QUESTIONS ABOUT MY SPECIAL FIGURES!"

The both you go on into the night and talked together about the toys..eventually you end up in his bed..resting at his side..falling asleep..


End file.
